Ella Dijo que Usted Escuchó
by SwimmingEqualsLiving
Summary: Celia Dynsman recibe una carta de alguien que va por el nombre Charlie, y, aunque 'Charlie' sea sólo un niño, ella toma sus historias y lecciones al corazón con su vida y su trabajo como un agente literario, publicando historias.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos Wallflowers! Estoy realmente muy contento de los resultados del capítulo 1, así que aquí está el capítulo 2 desde hace mucho tiempo!**

_Love always,_

_Charlie._

Wow. Sólo ... wow.

Necesito un segundo para procesar todo esto. Hay algo malo con esto ... esto ... Charlie. Es esta idea un poco psicópata de una propuesta de libro? Si es así, me lo compraría. Pero esto se siente más ... íntimo, más real, si se quiere. Tengo este sentimiento extraño que en algún lugar, alguien está pasando por esto.

Me parece admirable que Charlie se forma anónima por escrito a lidiar con sus sentimientos, pero yo no lo recomiendo por su situación. Me preocupo por él. Tuve un pasado escabroso, contemplé - hay esa palabra otra vez ... el suicidio. Pero tuve ayuda. Tenía mis amigos para que me tire a través, y si Charlie tiene que dar lugar a la escritura en un completo extraño, definitivamente no tiene la misma vida social que tuve la suerte de tener.

Me sacudir los recuerdos terribles que ocurren de nuevo y preocupaciones. Pego una sonrisa en mi cara para animarme. Tengo que prepararme para mi cliente, que va a llegar en cualquier momento.

Puedo arreglar las aves de libros y hacer mi buen escritorio y desordenado. Me arrodillo en la alfombra frente a mi escritorio, aplanar mi falda, y suavemente se acostó. Extendí mi pelo alrededor de mi cabeza. Doblo mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Cierro los ojos y fingir que estoy flotando en un mar plácido, sin riesgo de ahogamiento.

Oigo el chasquido puerta y me escondo mi entusiasmo mientras escucho oferta tacones altos detenerlos en sus pistas.

He jugado este truco un par de veces antes, y sobre todo me dan un par "¿Estás bien" s, y una vez, un cliente sólo shimmied fuera de la habitación, sin decir una palabra. Ninguno de ellos era tan divertido.

Así Joyce Arigo se detuvo. Por un segundo pasado, yo estaba muy curioso en cuanto a cómo iba a reaccionar. Lucho cada nervio de mi cuerpo mientras yo estaba allí. He oído un crujido, y un procesador sutil de un objeto pequeño en la esquina. Siento una presencia a mi lado.

Así que, siendo como Zen como sea posible, gire lentamente la cabeza y levantar los párpados. Veo Joyce, tumbado en la alfombra con picor, incómodo, con los ojos enfocados hacia el pájaro libro sobre ella.

"Sabes," empiezo, Joyce sigue centrada en el ave, pero puedo decir que está escuchando ", Julio Cicerón dijo una vez:" Una habitación sin libros es como un cuerpo sin alma. "

Joyce toma una respiración profunda y recita: "Los pájaros ... grito en la parte superior de sus pulmones en rabia infernal horror cada mañana al amanecer, para advertirnos a todos la verdad. Ellos saben la verdad. Screaming Bloody Murder todo el mundo en nuestros oídos, pero lamentablemente no hablamos del pollo ".

Sonrío, esta chica es algo diferente.

Joyce se sienta y dice simplemente: "Kurt Cobain".

Me siento también, pues yo mismo criar a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mi escritorio. Yo gesto para que se sentara en la silla frente a mi escritorio. Yo por mi cabello se aplanan y se convierten en "Miss Dynsman, extraordinario negocio".

"Entonces," yo suspiro media, la mitad le digo: "¿Qué tienes para mí?"

Ella se deja caer una gran pila de papel de computadora, están grapadas, pero no todo es una unidad, es tres o cuatro.

"Te he traído hoy cuatro libros." Ella dice profesionalmente con una sonrisa. Ella las extiende sobre mi mesa, frente a mí.

Ella apunta a una titulada "The Bucket List". Debajo está un resumen de la forma en que eres más que un grupo de estudiantes universitarios que tratan de vivir.

"Es una especie de aventura romántica de cosas. Tres amigos están viajando por todo el país tratando de cumplir con esta chica, Dianne, la lista de cubo ".

Pienso en ello por un momento. "¿Por qué?" Pido simplemente. Joyce inclina su cabeza en la confusión. Trato de ir fácil en clientes de primera vez, así que lo puse a la ligera.

"¿Por qué lo hacen ahora? ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Tiene Di tener dos años de vida, y si ese es el caso, ¿por qué centrarse en el cumplimiento de alguna capilla del niño bucket list? ¿Por qué no conseguir un trasplante de corazón o algo así? "

Joyce asiente con la cabeza, y con una mirada sutil de decepción en su rostro, ella señala a otra manada.

Se titula "blanqueada".

"Es una apuesta alta, novela drama apocalíptico".

Aprieto los labios y reprimir un suspiro. Le doy la vuelta a través de las páginas, leer un poco en la primera página, y tratar de ir fácil en Julie.

"Ooh, cariño lo siento. Los personajes parecen muy bien desarrollado, que lo sé, pero ... bueno, ¿te acuerdas del susto apocalipsis el 21 de diciembre de 2012? "

Joyce asiente con una mirada de determinación en su rostro. Me alegro de que este cliente puede tomar una crítica.

"Mira, ahora es 2013. Todo el mundo estaba totalmente en esas novelas apocalípticas de vuelta antes del 21, pero después de que el mundo no terminó, tomó el borde de cualquier medio de comunicación relacionadas apocalipsis. Cuando uno entra en un libro, tienes que hacer lo eterno ".

Ella asiente y mira de reojo un poco, se apunta a la siguiente pila de papeles. "De Paint and Tears".

"Una novela de aventuras," Julie comienza: "Un huérfano y un hijo de crianza son elegidos para ser cruzados de tiempo. Usted ve, el tiempo ha sido alterado, pero la realidad que estamos viviendo ahora, se altera. Y es tarea de Sam y Victoria para fijar la historia ".

Puedo llevar una mano a la boca, estoy confundido. Algo que no parece correcto.

"Yo ... yo no creo que sea ... bien. Usted es un autor debut, y tenemos que hacer que tu historia ... más grande. Tenemos que hacer lo increíblemente fácil identificarse y totalmente identificado a los cambios demográficos que desee. Si usted perder 'un grupo demográfico, lo que significa que no atraen a los que se desea, no puede simplemente pasar por ese grupo demográfico acabó apelando a. Van a coger a ese tipo de cosas. Los lectores son más inteligentes de lo que piensas. "Termino con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Vamos a reconsiderar como una segunda serie." Yo aseguro.

Coge la comisura de los labios y suavemente empuja el último libro para mí.

"El Ejército de las víctimas es un libro sobre los niños intimidados en una escuela secundaria severamente disfuncionales que se unen y comenzar una revolución para detener la intimidación. Ahora sé lo que estás pensando, y no. Este libro no es cliché y predecible. Hay desamor y el engaño y la mentira. Existe un riesgo real, historia narrable, no barfable allí. "

Sus ojos son brillantes y llenos de esperanza. Algo que me llena de felicidad. Supongo que echo de menos aquellos días en que yo era tan joven, esperando ese gran oportunidad.

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras me preguntan "Háblame de los personajes".

Veo su luz como ella dice, "Bueno, supongo que voy a explicarlos en orden cronológico ... Lucy es un nerd pequeño y tranquilo con un talento para mezclar pulg Luego está Nahant, un gentil honesto, y el indio nuevo estudiante. Nahant paga por ver algo que no debía ver. Ahora, Callie era skank de la escuela, y después de algunos textos interesantes de ella a otro chico salir, ella se convierte rápidamente en broma de la escuela. Mamá Winfrey es un acaparador, y cuando su novia se enteró, se agotó y le dijo a todo el mundo ... "Ella hojea el libro un poco más, pero yo no lo necesito, estoy nadando en buenos sentimientos acerca de este libro.

"No digas más." Le interrumpa, sosteniendo mi mano. "Me encanta. Tenemos que hacer que este libro publicado. "

La dejé entrar en su arrebato de euforia, pero ahora mismo no puede centrarse en la gente que celebra, tengo que leer más de este proyecto. Me arrebatar de la pila, e inmediatamente leer la primera página.

_"Yo ... um ... necesito una muestra de escritura a mano ..." Yo digo tímidamente Rodney. Se queda mirando hacia mí con una expresión perpleja._

_"¿Qué es eso?", Pregunta._

_Yo suspiro en silencio (de modo que no voy a ofender a alguien como Rodney Shefa) y entregarle una libreta y un lápiz. "Simplemente escriba su nombre, números del uno al diez, el número de casillero y ..." Me esfuerzo por sacar el dicho de mi memoria, "Los cinco asistentes de boxeo saltar rápidamente"._

_Varilla levanta una ceja con curiosidad. "Tiene todas las letras del alfabeto." Contesto rápidamente. Él asiente con la cabeza y en silencio garabatea abajo lo que pregunté._

_"Así que ... cualquier cosa menor que a + C es gratis?", Pregunta._

_Asiento con la cabeza, "Y sólo deslizar el dinero en mi casillero, el número de los que siempre está en la esquina inferior izquierda de la primera página, te recomiendo borrarlos una vez que usted lo sepa sin embargo."_

_"Bien entonces. Hey, buena suerte con eso, yo no puedo creer que se está pegando a la regla C + con hojas de repaso señora Aths "._

_No puedo dejar de reír un poco a esto: "Yo estoy seguro de poder manejar la biología correctivas." Rápidamente me captura, una tarea poco nerd como yo ciertamente no es permitido burlarse abiertamente una vez que la inteligencia más grandes deportistas de la escuela ' . Se arranca el papel con su letra y manos y la asignación a mí._

_"Gracias Laura, Catcha después." Él dice, dándome palmadas en el hombro como él sale del Centro de Artes Escénicas, o la PAC._

_"Es Lucy ..." susurro._

_"Sí, lo que sea." Él dice, sin molestarse en dar vuelta incluso a su alrededor._

_Me dirijo a mi asiento en la esquina del teatro, y recitar las respuestas a su revisión biología fácilmente. ¿Es legal que enseñar a un estudiante de secundaria esto? ¿No deberían estar aprendiendo algo que sólo un poco más avanzado?_

_Ya he terminado en cuestión de minutos. Es mi tiempo libre, así que por supuesto, tengo treinta minutos más hasta que tenga clase Drama. Tengo mi psicología en el libro Teatro conmigo ya, así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es dejar este trabajo en armario de Rodney. Yo no marque más de mi trabajo en el papel de Rodney, es bueno para alguien como Rodney tener un par de errores, por lo que la señora Aths no sospechar._

_Me paro de los asientos mullidos auditorio, y la parte inferior del asiento se levanta con una "fwap". Voy corriendo por las escaleras desde mi asiento en la esquina superior de la habitación, y echar otro vistazo a número de casillero de Rodney, D389, y me dirijo a los bienes comunes. Los pasillos son fantasmal, salpicado de algunas personas también en su tiempo libre, a pocos stoners sentarse frente a las taquillas, riéndose de algo que no sería divertido si no eran altos. Me pasa una pareja haciendo el cabo de una manera muy inapropiada para incluso el pensamiento de la educación, y gire a la izquierda._

_Veo a Rodney pie, muy cerca de la estudiante tranquilo y solemne indio, Nahant. Tiene el pelo negro Nahant en un puño, empujado contra los casilleros. Rodney músculos han tensó, y veo el vano saltando en su bíceps._

_"Te juro que si le dices a alguien acerca de ... lo que viste." Rodney está muy cerca, me escondo detrás de la esquina, y que está a unos diez metros de distancia. Así que escucho su voz amenazante, con los dientes apretados, cada vez más fuerte._

_"Voy a perder!" Rodney trae su puñado de pelo Nahant hacia adelante y golpea su cabeza contra el armario. Rodney suelta pelo Nahant, dejándolo deslizarse por la taquilla y se sentaron sobre el linóleo._

_Por un momento, Rodney y Nahant sólo miran el uno al otro, en silencio puro. Nahant se ve como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero él se las arregla para decir apenas a Rodney "Está bien."_

_Con eso, Nahant da por vencido. Se tumbó en el suelo, con la mejilla presionando contra las baldosas. Al parecer, Rodney abandona también. Las lágrimas fluyen por la mejilla de Rodney mientras patea violentamente Nahant._

_"No ..." Él gruñe a través de la primera patada._

_"Es ..." Patea Nahant de nuevo, con más vigor._

_"!" No Rodney Nahant patea con tanta fuerza; Nahant se aplastó contra el fondo del armario._

_Eso es todo, Nahant deja escapar un grito, y me apresuro a ellos. Meto Rodney débilmente sobre los hombros, lo suficiente para que se salga del marco de Nahant temblando._

_"¿Qué?" Él le pregunta irritado. Se vuelve hacia mí y me tomo lo que está en mi mano, irónicamente, su tarea, y rasgar para arriba en shreads irrecuperables._

_Rodney se queda mirando a mí, deja escapar una risita, y apuñala a un dedo hacia mi cara, "Te arrepentirás de esto."_

_Él se pasea por el pasillo, y me dejó con un escalofrío Nahant y mis pensamientos solitarios._

Yo veo una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

**Eso fue ... mucho tiempo. Esperaba que me encantó! Gracias a todos por la respuesta positiva!**

**Bien, después de buscar una traducción, estoy absolutamente seguro de que me mató el idioma Español. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo! Inglés es mi lengua materna, así que por supuesto, no soy increíble en speakin Españoles, y mucho menos escribir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos Wallflowers! Estoy realmente muy contento de los resultados del capítulo 1, así que aquí está el capítulo 2 desde hace mucho tiempo!**

_Love always,_

_Charlie._

Wow. Sólo ... wow.

Necesito un segundo para procesar todo esto. Hay algo malo con esto ... esto ... Charlie. Es esta idea un poco psicópata de una propuesta de libro? Si es así, me lo compraría. Pero esto se siente más ... íntimo, más real, si se quiere. Tengo este sentimiento extraño que en algún lugar, alguien está pasando por esto.

Me parece admirable que Charlie se forma anónima por escrito a lidiar con sus sentimientos, pero yo no lo recomiendo por su situación. Me preocupo por él. Tuve un pasado escabroso, contemplé - hay esa palabra otra vez ... el suicidio. Pero tuve ayuda. Tenía mis amigos para que me tire a través, y si Charlie tiene que dar lugar a la escritura en un completo extraño, definitivamente no tiene la misma vida social que tuve la suerte de tener.

Me sacudir los recuerdos terribles que ocurren de nuevo y preocupaciones. Pego una sonrisa en mi cara para animarme. Tengo que prepararme para mi cliente, que va a llegar en cualquier momento.

Puedo arreglar las aves de libros y hacer mi buen escritorio y desordenado. Me arrodillo en la alfombra frente a mi escritorio, aplanar mi falda, y suavemente se acostó. Extendí mi pelo alrededor de mi cabeza. Doblo mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Cierro los ojos y fingir que estoy flotando en un mar plácido, sin riesgo de ahogamiento.

Oigo el chasquido puerta y me escondo mi entusiasmo mientras escucho oferta tacones altos detenerlos en sus pistas.

He jugado este truco un par de veces antes, y sobre todo me dan un par "¿Estás bien" s, y una vez, un cliente sólo shimmied fuera de la habitación, sin decir una palabra. Ninguno de ellos era tan divertido.

Así Joyce Arigo se detuvo. Por un segundo pasado, yo estaba muy curioso en cuanto a cómo iba a reaccionar. Lucho cada nervio de mi cuerpo mientras yo estaba allí. He oído un crujido, y un procesador sutil de un objeto pequeño en la esquina. Siento una presencia a mi lado.

Así que, siendo como Zen como sea posible, gire lentamente la cabeza y levantar los párpados. Veo Joyce, tumbado en la alfombra con picor, incómodo, con los ojos enfocados hacia el pájaro libro sobre ella.

"Sabes," empiezo, Joyce sigue centrada en el ave, pero puedo decir que está escuchando ", Julio Cicerón dijo una vez:" Una habitación sin libros es como un cuerpo sin alma. "

Joyce toma una respiración profunda y recita: "Los pájaros ... grito en la parte superior de sus pulmones en rabia infernal horror cada mañana al amanecer, para advertirnos a todos la verdad. Ellos saben la verdad. Screaming Bloody Murder todo el mundo en nuestros oídos, pero lamentablemente no hablamos del pollo ".

Sonrío, esta chica es algo diferente.

Joyce se sienta y dice simplemente: "Kurt Cobain".

Me siento también, pues yo mismo criar a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mi escritorio. Yo gesto para que se sentara en la silla frente a mi escritorio. Yo por mi cabello se aplanan y se convierten en "Miss Dynsman, extraordinario negocio".

"Entonces," yo suspiro media, la mitad le digo: "¿Qué tienes para mí?"

Ella se deja caer una gran pila de papel de computadora, están grapadas, pero no todo es una unidad, es tres o cuatro.

"Te he traído hoy cuatro libros." Ella dice profesionalmente con una sonrisa. Ella las extiende sobre mi mesa, frente a mí.

Ella apunta a una titulada "The Bucket List". Debajo está un resumen de la forma en que eres más que un grupo de estudiantes universitarios que tratan de vivir.

"Es una especie de aventura romántica de cosas. Tres amigos están viajando por todo el país tratando de cumplir con esta chica, Dianne, la lista de cubo ".

Pienso en ello por un momento. "¿Por qué?" Pido simplemente. Joyce inclina su cabeza en la confusión. Trato de ir fácil en clientes de primera vez, así que lo puse a la ligera.

"¿Por qué lo hacen ahora? ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Tiene Di tener dos años de vida, y si ese es el caso, ¿por qué centrarse en el cumplimiento de alguna capilla del niño bucket list? ¿Por qué no conseguir un trasplante de corazón o algo así? "

Joyce asiente con la cabeza, y con una mirada sutil de decepción en su rostro, ella señala a otra manada.

Se titula "blanqueada".

"Es una apuesta alta, novela drama apocalíptico".

Aprieto los labios y reprimir un suspiro. Le doy la vuelta a través de las páginas, leer un poco en la primera página, y tratar de ir fácil en Julie.

"Ooh, cariño lo siento. Los personajes parecen muy bien desarrollado, que lo sé, pero ... bueno, ¿te acuerdas del susto apocalipsis el 21 de diciembre de 2012? "

Joyce asiente con una mirada de determinación en su rostro. Me alegro de que este cliente puede tomar una crítica.

"Mira, ahora es 2013. Todo el mundo estaba totalmente en esas novelas apocalípticas de vuelta antes del 21, pero después de que el mundo no terminó, tomó el borde de cualquier medio de comunicación relacionadas apocalipsis. Cuando uno entra en un libro, tienes que hacer lo eterno ".

Ella asiente y mira de reojo un poco, se apunta a la siguiente pila de papeles. "De Paint and Tears".

"Una novela de aventuras," Julie comienza: "Un huérfano y un hijo de crianza son elegidos para ser cruzados de tiempo. Usted ve, el tiempo ha sido alterado, pero la realidad que estamos viviendo ahora, se altera. Y es tarea de Sam y Victoria para fijar la historia ".

Puedo llevar una mano a la boca, estoy confundido. Algo que no parece correcto.

"Yo ... yo no creo que sea ... bien. Usted es un autor debut, y tenemos que hacer que tu historia ... más grande. Tenemos que hacer lo increíblemente fácil identificarse y totalmente identificado a los cambios demográficos que desee. Si usted perder 'un grupo demográfico, lo que significa que no atraen a los que se desea, no puede simplemente pasar por ese grupo demográfico acabó apelando a. Van a coger a ese tipo de cosas. Los lectores son más inteligentes de lo que piensas. "Termino con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Vamos a reconsiderar como una segunda serie." Yo aseguro.

Coge la comisura de los labios y suavemente empuja el último libro para mí.

"El Ejército de las víctimas es un libro sobre los niños intimidados en una escuela secundaria severamente disfuncionales que se unen y comenzar una revolución para detener la intimidación. Ahora sé lo que estás pensando, y no. Este libro no es cliché y predecible. Hay desamor y el engaño y la mentira. Existe un riesgo real, historia narrable, no barfable allí. "

Sus ojos son brillantes y llenos de esperanza. Algo que me llena de felicidad. Supongo que echo de menos aquellos días en que yo era tan joven, esperando ese gran oportunidad.

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras me preguntan "Háblame de los personajes".

Veo su luz como ella dice, "Bueno, supongo que voy a explicarlos en orden cronológico ... Lucy es un nerd pequeño y tranquilo con un talento para mezclar pulg Luego está Nahant, un gentil honesto, y el indio nuevo estudiante. Nahant paga por ver algo que no debía ver. Ahora, Callie era skank de la escuela, y después de algunos textos interesantes de ella a otro chico salir, ella se convierte rápidamente en broma de la escuela. Mamá Winfrey es un acaparador, y cuando su novia se enteró, se agotó y le dijo a todo el mundo ... "Ella hojea el libro un poco más, pero yo no lo necesito, estoy nadando en buenos sentimientos acerca de este libro.

"No digas más." Le interrumpa, sosteniendo mi mano. "Me encanta. Tenemos que hacer que este libro publicado. "

La dejé entrar en su arrebato de euforia, pero ahora mismo no puede centrarse en la gente que celebra, tengo que leer más de este proyecto. Me arrebatar de la pila, e inmediatamente leer la primera página.

_"Yo ... um ... necesito una muestra de escritura a mano ..." Yo digo tímidamente Rodney. Se queda mirando hacia mí con una expresión perpleja._

_"¿Qué es eso?", Pregunta._

_Yo suspiro en silencio (de modo que no voy a ofender a alguien como Rodney Shefa) y entregarle una libreta y un lápiz. "Simplemente escriba su nombre, números del uno al diez, el número de casillero y ..." Me esfuerzo por sacar el dicho de mi memoria, "Los cinco asistentes de boxeo saltar rápidamente"._

_Varilla levanta una ceja con curiosidad. "Tiene todas las letras del alfabeto." Contesto rápidamente. Él asiente con la cabeza y en silencio garabatea abajo lo que pregunté._

_"Así que ... cualquier cosa menor que a + C es gratis?", Pregunta._

_Asiento con la cabeza, "Y sólo deslizar el dinero en mi casillero, el número de los que siempre está en la esquina inferior izquierda de la primera página, te recomiendo borrarlos una vez que usted lo sepa sin embargo."_

_"Bien entonces. Hey, buena suerte con eso, yo no puedo creer que se está pegando a la regla C + con hojas de repaso señora Aths "._

_No puedo dejar de reír un poco a esto: "Yo estoy seguro de poder manejar la biología correctivas." Rápidamente me captura, una tarea poco nerd como yo ciertamente no es permitido burlarse abiertamente una vez que la inteligencia más grandes deportistas de la escuela ' . Se arranca el papel con su letra y manos y la asignación a mí._

_"Gracias Laura, Catcha después." Él dice, dándome palmadas en el hombro como él sale del Centro de Artes Escénicas, o la PAC._

_"Es Lucy ..." susurro._

_"Sí, lo que sea." Él dice, sin molestarse en dar vuelta incluso a su alrededor._

_Me dirijo a mi asiento en la esquina del teatro, y recitar las respuestas a su revisión biología fácilmente. ¿Es legal que enseñar a un estudiante de secundaria esto? ¿No deberían estar aprendiendo algo que sólo un poco más avanzado?_

_Ya he terminado en cuestión de minutos. Es mi tiempo libre, así que por supuesto, tengo treinta minutos más hasta que tenga clase Drama. Tengo mi psicología en el libro Teatro conmigo ya, así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es dejar este trabajo en armario de Rodney. Yo no marque más de mi trabajo en el papel de Rodney, es bueno para alguien como Rodney tener un par de errores, por lo que la señora Aths no sospechar._

_Me paro de los asientos mullidos auditorio, y la parte inferior del asiento se levanta con una "fwap". Voy corriendo por las escaleras desde mi asiento en la esquina superior de la habitación, y echar otro vistazo a número de casillero de Rodney, D389, y me dirijo a los bienes comunes. Los pasillos son fantasmal, salpicado de algunas personas también en su tiempo libre, a pocos stoners sentarse frente a las taquillas, riéndose de algo que no sería divertido si no eran altos. Me pasa una pareja haciendo el cabo de una manera muy inapropiada para incluso el pensamiento de la educación, y gire a la izquierda._

_Veo a Rodney pie, muy cerca de la estudiante tranquilo y solemne indio, Nahant. Tiene el pelo negro Nahant en un puño, empujado contra los casilleros. Rodney músculos han tensó, y veo el vano saltando en su bíceps._

_"Te juro que si le dices a alguien acerca de ... lo que viste." Rodney está muy cerca, me escondo detrás de la esquina, y que está a unos diez metros de distancia. Así que escucho su voz amenazante, con los dientes apretados, cada vez más fuerte._

_"Voy a perder!" Rodney trae su puñado de pelo Nahant hacia adelante y golpea su cabeza contra el armario. Rodney suelta pelo Nahant, dejándolo deslizarse por la taquilla y se sentaron sobre el linóleo._

_Por un momento, Rodney y Nahant sólo miran el uno al otro, en silencio puro. Nahant se ve como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero él se las arregla para decir apenas a Rodney "Está bien."_

_Con eso, Nahant da por vencido. Se tumbó en el suelo, con la mejilla presionando contra las baldosas. Al parecer, Rodney abandona también. Las lágrimas fluyen por la mejilla de Rodney mientras patea violentamente Nahant._

_"No ..." Él gruñe a través de la primera patada._

_"Es ..." Patea Nahant de nuevo, con más vigor._

_"!" No Rodney Nahant patea con tanta fuerza; Nahant se aplastó contra el fondo del armario._

_Eso es todo, Nahant deja escapar un grito, y me apresuro a ellos. Meto Rodney débilmente sobre los hombros, lo suficiente para que se salga del marco de Nahant temblando._

_"¿Qué?" Él le pregunta irritado. Se vuelve hacia mí y me tomo lo que está en mi mano, irónicamente, su tarea, y rasgar para arriba en shreads irrecuperables._

_Rodney se queda mirando a mí, deja escapar una risita, y apuñala a un dedo hacia mi cara, "Te arrepentirás de esto."_

_Él se pasea por el pasillo, y me dejó con un escalofrío Nahant y mis pensamientos solitarios._

Yo veo una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

**Eso fue ... mucho tiempo. Esperaba que me encantó! Gracias a todos por la respuesta positiva!**

**Bien, después de buscar una traducción, estoy absolutamente seguro de que me mató el idioma Español. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo! Inglés es mi lengua materna, así que por supuesto, no soy increíble en speakin Españoles, y mucho menos escribir.**


End file.
